


Don't Turn Away

by Gennacyde



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Gennacyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thundercracker pays Soundwave a little visit late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Turn Away

**Author's Note:**

> TF Rare Pairings Prompt: Soundwave/Thundercracker - "night visit"
> 
> Well this did not turn out at all like I intended. I am also pretty sure this is not what the requester had in mind. I could not get them to cooperate for anything else though. I have to say that there is potential here. This might be worth continuing into something bigger.

Thundercracker slipped as quietly as he could out of the recharge area he shared with the rest of his Trine. He did not spare even a glance back over at his sleeping Trinemates, it was late and it would take a lot to rouse them from recharge. Coding the door locked behind him, he made his way purposefully down the corridor towards the Security Command Center. He could not help himself, regardless of the vast array of excuses he could easily have come up with, it was that he simply could not stop himself even if he tried. He did not expect the others to understand, he would not want them to even try. So, like always, he waited until they were unaware. He snuck away, so he would not have to explain. It was just easier this way.

The sound of Thundercracker's footfalls was all the only sound in the otherwise quiet corridor. At this time of evening, most Mechs were in recharge. There were a few set up on guard posts, and he was sure more than a few engaged in off duty activity. He cared not for any of them, he was sure in his path and in his goal. His face bore a resolute expression. No one would stop him or question him, he looked as if he belonged as if there was nothing out of place about one of the Elite Trine wandering the halls alone at this hour.

Thundercracker stopped short of the door to the Security Command Center, his hand hovering over the keypad for a brief few moments. He could always turn back, pretend he was never here, head back to his recharge and no one would be the wiser. Still, he had come all this way. It would be a waste of his valuable time to just turn around. No, he had to stay, to go forward. Ignoring the slight shaking of his hand Thundercracker keyed the security sequence to open the door.

Exventing the air he had not even realized he had been holding, Thundercracker peered into the Command Center. The main room was empty as he had expected. Turning he glanced at the rooms off shooting the central control area. The room for the video surveillance was closed. A slow smile spread across Thundercracker's visage. While routine was simply boring beyond all reason as far as he was concerned, it did make certain other Mechs easy to find.

The jet strode over to the video surveillance room his head held high. Putting on a haughty air, he pushed the door open and stepped into the smaller room as if he were Megatron himself. Arrogance fell off of Thundercracker in waves as he stood over the large Mech that was seated at the monitors. The haughty Trine member ran a finger slowly over the top of the desk and looked down at it with a disdainful sniff. While the room was clearly spotless he made a show of feigning that it was not, and somehow it was beneath him to even be here.

“Well well Soundwave... protecting us by spying...as usual.” Thundercracker spoke, his voice filled with self importance. “The Autobots would never waste their energy to attack our base so deep under water. You waste your time... not that your time has much value.. but still...”

Thundercracker waited for a response, any response. Typically he baited grounders because he knew he was simply better than them. This Mech was different. In all his attempts he had never once gotten Soundwave to show even the barest hint of, well, anything. Not ire, not anger, not hurt, not anything. The Jet knew there had to be more to this Mech that was infront of him. So he simply waited, though his patience was quickly wearing out.

“Really Soundwave, don't you have better things to be doing in the middle of the recharge cycle than this? Or is this how you spend all your time, spying on others...like a good little lap Mech.” The Jet stated, his tone condescending.

Everyone knew that Soundwave was loyal to Megatraon, almost to a fault. That level of loyalty was unnerving to Thundercracker. No one was that loyal, not ever. He knew somewhere inside Soundwave was up to something, plotting something, he had to be. Though no one was as treacherous as his own Trine mate. He still did not think, that given the chance, any Mech would turn down the opportunity to over throw their leader should they become able.

“Ah yes, silent as always. Sometimes I wonder if you are actually a Mech and not just some oversized drone. Really, I have seen wall paneling with more personality and spark than you.” Thundercracker quipped as he seated himself elegantly on the desk in front of Soundwave, effectively blocking the view of several monitors.

“REQUEST: REMOVE PHYSICAL OBSTICALS FROM VISUAL RANGE.” The monotone voice of the Mech rang out. His gaze never moving from looking forward.

“Oh, Am I in your way?” Thundercracker scooted over just slightly so that he was not right in front of Soundwave, but slightly off to the side. “Better?” The Jet asked, his voice almost playful.

“INQUIREY: PURPOSE OF VISIT.” Soundwave stated, still not bothering to look at the Jet.

“Now Soundwave, do I need a reason to be here. I mean this is the surveillance room. Maybe I am just getting some extra work done.” The Jet stated, crossing one leg over the other, his pede gently brushing Soundwave's shoulder.

Thundercracker would never admit his desires, not under threat of death, nor pain of torture. He had long since become both infatuated and infuriated by this Mech's existence. The Jet was not to be ignored, not by anyone. Leaning forward he blocked the monitors just slightly again.

“Surely this would be easier with two...why don't you let me join you for a while.” Thundercracker's voice was just dripping with false intentions.

The Jet watched as the large dark Mech turned to him. It always threw him off that he simply could not read Soundwave. Between the visor, the battle mask, and his monotone voice, there was simply nothing there too read. Yet Thundercracker could feel the heavy gaze of the Mech's optics on him, even through the thick visor. Without realizing it the Jet had stalled his inventing, as he waited for Soundwave to speak.

“REQUEST DENIED.” The large Mech stated, voice empty of all emotion.

Thundercracker shook just slightly, but would not let his thoughts show through. He kept the saccharine smile plastered onto his face as he spoke to the dark Mech. “Oh Soundwave, you know how much I do so love these little...” The Jet paused, leaning closer, his lips almost touching the other Mech's battle mask. “night visits.” He paused again, waiting, hoping for a response, any response from the other Mech.

Thundercracker held himself as still as possible, fighting against the tremors that ran through his form. He wanted Soundwave, wanted the other Mech to respond to him. The Jet wanted, more than anything, to look into the stoic dark Mech's optics, to see his face clear of the battle mask. To feel, something, anything.

Still leaning well within Soundwave's personal EM field, the Jet spoke again. “Don't you just love... our private time together, hm?” Thundercracker forced the smile wider, though dared not lean any closer. Please don't turn away from me....

“REMOVE PRESENCE FROM SECURITY AREA.” Soundwave spoke slowly, his battle mask moving slightly. “ORDER-NOT REQUEST.” He spoke in his usual emotionless monotone as he turned from the Jet and stared forward at the monitors again.

Thundercracker leaned back away from Soundwave abruptly, barely able to hide the hurt from flickering across his visage. Standing slowly, importantly, the Jet held his frame taught as he looked down at the stoic Mech. Thundercracker forced a look of uninterested boredom onto his face before speaking in a tone that only barely managed to cover his true feelings.

“I have better things to do than stand around here. Clearly you are just not worthy of attention such as mine.” The Jet turned quickly, with a small 'hrnf' and strode to the door. He could fake his self importance easily enough, but he could not hide the quiver in his wings as he strode out of the room.

*****

Only the hum from the monitors was heard in the small surveillance room. Soundwave sat silently at his post his optics flicking from monitor to monitor, looking for anything out of place. Quietly he zoomed in on an image, a Jet stalking angrily down the corridor. Soundwave new the anger was false, zooming in again, he could see the dejection on the Elite Trine members face. Behind his battle mask his lips turned up in a enigmatic smile.


End file.
